Will Olsen
|affiliation = *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Citizens Liberation Front (formerly)|occupation = *IT security expert at The Semple Institute *Former NAT at Quantico *Former CIA asset *Former scientist at NASA's JPL|age: = Early 30's|gender: = Male|hair_color: = Brown|eye_color: = Blue|relatives: = *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Sister †|allies = *The Widow *Iris Chang *Caleb Haas *Miranda Shaw *Matthew Keyes *Nimah Amin *Dayana Mampasi *Simon Asher † *Drew Perales †|enemies: = *Owen Hall *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Shelby Wyatt *Harry Doyle *Jocelyn Turner *The Collaborators *Lydia Hall † *Liam O'Connor † *Henry Roarke † *Jason Bowling †|romances: = *Harry Doyle (one-night stand)|portrayed_by: = Jay Armstrong Johnson|first_appearance: = Alex|latest_appearance: = The Conscience Code|nicknames: = John Baskin (cover name)|next_appearance: = }} Will Olsen is a former recruit at Quantico. He is portrayed by Jay Armstrong Johnson. Character Biography Will Olsen, a book-smart NAT — he got his Ph.D. from Harvard at age 22 and once worked at the Jet Propulsion Lab (JPL) — who lacks social skills. Trivia *He is the third LGBT male character in the series. * In Clear, his Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that he is an inspector type. * In Clue, he mentioned to Caleb Haas, that he lost his sister in a car accident, years ago. ** Furthermore, he stated that his sister could have been saved by a blood transfusion, but since their parents were Christian Science followers, they refused to allow one. * He graduated from Harvard University with a Ph.D. at the age of 22. * He displays signs of autism spectrum disorder. * He was a CIA asset. * He did not graduate from Quantico in Yes. This was because, earlier, he was involved in an incident with Sistemics. Later, he was also withheld in CIA custody for 7 months. ** In Fast, it was highlighted that Liam O'Connor forced him to build an atomic bomb. He was later released with radiation sickness, but he recovered. * In KMFORGET, it was highlighted that he became a IT security expert at The Semple Institute in Pentagon City. * In Stescalade, he was seen talking to Harry Doyle at a bar. It is assumed from the conversation that he is gay. **In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he slept with Harry. * In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he is conspiring with the Citizens Liberation Front along with Miranda Shaw. ** In ZRTORCH, Will highlighted that he joined the group to stop the AIC threats on national soil. In the same episode, he revealed that he was a hacker for the CLF. *** As part of a method to identify rogue operatives, he cross-referenced a CIA operative's sanctioned missions with AIC activity. If the person was guilty, then they were executed. **** He mentioned that Leigh Davis was an AIC agent. She was recruited by the group. As part of her mission, she had to smuggle two kilograms of semtex, which later was used in a bombing that resulted in the deaths of 27 girls in Surabaya, Indonesia. *** In that same episode, he, Ryan, and Alex decided that the interrogations should end. Therefore, he killed CLF member Jason Bowling, who intended on killing León Velez, who was giving AIC answers but was lying about the location. After, he contacted the remaining CLF members, telling them that the interrogations finished. * In FALLENORACLE, a CLF member is killed by Carly Klapp, an AIC associate, who threatened to kill Harry if Alex Parrish did not deliver Will to her in exchange. However, Carly was killed where as Sebastian, Carly's husband, is shot. * In EPICSHELTER, Dayana Mampasi stated that her and Will were trying to aid Lydia Hall in destroying the drives containing sensitive US intelligence information. * In RESISTANCE, it was revealed that he received instructions from Alex Parrish to release sensitive information on Henry Roarke's connection with the Federal Security Service to the ACLU and various other civil-rights organizations. * In The Conscience Code, it is revealed that he is an ally of The Widow. ** After Shelby was kidnapped by The Widow, he told her how he felt abandoned after helping the team during the 2018 hostage crisis and the events at The Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia. Stating that he was deemed as a fugitive of the United States after risking his life to save Shelby's colleagues, he mentioned that they never returned the favor and helped him, while he was on the run. Hence, he sided with The Widow as she reassured him of his safety, if he complied with her orders. ** Later, Will Olsen calls Owen Hall, stating for him to meet at a discreet location in New York. In addition, he states for a pardon warrant to be issued by letter. Moments later, Owen is seen at a festival. After Will encounters Owen, he notices that he has been marked by Jocelyn, Alex and Ryan. When Will demands the letter from Owen in exchange for Shelby's location, Owen manages to provide the letter to him but not before Jocelyn notices multiple associates of The Widow around their location. Shortly after, Owen tries to capture Will but not before, he injects a paralytic substance from a syringe into Owen's body and quickly sprints from the area. ** After Alex provided the code to The Widow, Will tries to enter it in the system but realizes that, Alex provided the wrong information. Moments later, The Widow carries a gun to the room, completely enraged that Alex failed to met her demand and tries to shoot Shelby in response, but not before Ryan, Owen and Jocelyn figure out where The Widow is hiding the hostages. The trio enter the room and rescue their colleagues. In addition, they arrest the culprits. Later, Owen reveals that The Widow was extradited to Turkey on a war-crimes charge and Will was sentenced to time at the United States Penitentiary, Leavenworth for committing treason against the United States. Appearances Category:Recurring Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CLF Associates Category:Former Terrorists Category:Perpetrators Behind the Hostage Crisis Category:Former FBI Recruits Category:Hackers Category:Season Three Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters